Lines in the Sand
by Traycer
Summary: Amaunet is determined to make her mark in the universe. Apophis/Amaunet and slight Daniel/Sha're pairings.


**Summary: **Amaunet wants to make her mark in the universe.**  
Pairing: **Apophis/Amaunet and slight mention of Daniel/Sha're**  
Author's Notes: **Written for the Genfic Battle, but the above pairings got in the way.**  
Prompt: **Sha're - lines in the sand, Amaunet, rebel, shol'va, strength

Oh, and of course, since it's a ficlet, it's not been beta'd yet.

**

* * *

Lines in the Sand**

The suns were setting in the distance, casting a warm yellowish-orange glow across the landscape, which in turn, created a haven for the deepening shadows under the trees. It was a beautiful sight, something she had missed during her interment with the Jaffa who protected her. Amaunet stared out at the scenery, getting used to the view seen through yet another host's eyes, glorifying in the sight that she deemed fit for a queen.

Things seemed different somehow. She wondered if perhaps this was because her new host was younger, more open to the beauty of the natural wonders of the universe. She looked over toward her beloved, then bowed her head in acknowledgement when he turned to look back at her. Apophis had helped her find the perfect host, one that was not only beautiful, but also spirited. There was strength in the host's personality, a trait that kept Amaunet amused during the long hours of taming the persona in order to become the woman she wanted to be for her beloved.

The suns drifted lower in the sky, the light now streaming through the branches. She stared at the hazy rays of sunlight, waiting for Apophis to declare his decision regarding the shol'vah, Teal'c. They had come to this planet through the Chappa'ai based on information received from the Jaffa who had recently returned from a search for the traitor. Apophis wanted Teal'c dead, or at the very least a prisoner, and his disappointment that neither was a possibility on this trip was a crushing blow to his plans.

He glared at the Jaffa kneeling in front of him, while Amaunet grew weary of this state of affairs. She was bored, but waited patiently, turning her view back toward the sunset while Apophis punished the Jaffa for his failure.

Her attention was drawn to a large rock that was illuminated by a shaft of sunlight. Its smooth surface seemed to be marred by something that was etched into it. She stared at the lines as a vague memory surfaced in her mind, a memory of lines in the sand, and she wondered if the memory was of her own or that of her host.

She stared at the rock, trying to see what was etched into it, but her host could not suppress the memory, no matter how hard she tried. The Tau'ri with the long hair and spectacles sat in front of Sha're, drawing lines in the sand that were really symbols that reflect the ancient language Amaunet had almost forgotten. She recognized the symbols, but that was not important to her now. What was important was the knowledge she gained from this memory. Her host was in love with the Tau'ri in the recollection, a fact that Amaunet was sure she could use to help Apophis find the shol'vah. She smiled slightly as her host rebelled against that thought. Amaunet enjoyed her dominance over the struggles in her mind.

The Jaffa screamed in pain as Apophis dealt with his disappointment, but Amaunet barely heard it. She was enjoying her own thoughts as she once again proved her superiority over her host. She would bide her time until she met up with the Tau'ri her host loved, then tempt him with false pretentions as she set a trap to lure Teal'c into a web of deceit. And she would be victorious.

"Lines in the sand," she murmured. Apophis turned to her with a puzzled frown, but Amaunet did not bother to explain. She would make her plans before letting him know her thoughts. He would not take this victory away from her.

She put her hand on his arm, and they turned together to walk toward the Chappa'ai, leaving behind the body of the Jaffa, as well as the rock that inspired her newest challenge. She would be the one to bring the shol'vah to his knees, and in doing so, she would be victorious over her beloved Apophis.

She walked proudly toward the Chappa'ai. For the first time since she was reborn through her new host, Amaunet was in control of her destiny.


End file.
